Welcome to my Plastic Beach
by StrangerFanGirl
Summary: MurdocXOC. Waking up on a pink plastic beach was un-real, Just suddenly dragged here. Sound crazy right? Well it gets crazier when I run into a guy, Murdoc. Things turn out differently than I expected. Like, way different.(VERY SHORT) My first Fanfic;'). Lemons bro, lemons.


**Just know this is my first Fanfic because I suck3 But seriously no hate and I know they are not on Plastic beach anymore but I like the fact of two people on plastic beach. I do not own Gorillaz. I do however own the character I made up for the story, I am not revealing her name because it's a secret :c. Sorry if it's really short! Enjoy!**

I didn't know where I was. I could hear water and waves. So apparently some type of beach or boat? I opened my eyes fully. All I saw was the sky and sun at first. I looked around and saw palm trees. Well I wasn't on a boat. That's a relief, I really hate boats, I always get sea-sick. I sat up and saw pink? I still had my clothes that I was wearing this morning. That must be a good sign. I turned my head in every direction I could. It was surrounded with water then I realized I'm on a- "Welcome to Plastic Beach." A voice said. It was the voice of a man. A british man with a scratchy sort of voice. "Wha-?" I looked around wondering who said that. Then a man walked down from steps. "Welcome, this is my island, my paradise, my Plastic beach!" he said. "Looks like a dump to me." I mumbled under my breath.  
The man began to walk towards me. I took a step back. He had a green-ish skin tone and black greasy hair. "Don't be afraid love, I won't hurt you." he said. "Who are you?" I demanded for answers. He gave a sarcastic gasp and looked at me with a shocked face. "I, my dear, am Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz."I glared at him. I still has no idea why I was here.

***FLASHBACK:D***  
All I remember was I was in my apartment sipping the orange juice that was in a 'I Hate Mondays' mug even though it was a Thursday. I Sat at the table my mom got me as a house warming gift. I hated that table, I really did. I had a day in front of me ready to unwrap its horror. My boss was a complete dick. Right when I walk into that god awful office I knew he would start bitching about how I was 2 minutes late or whatever he thought was wrong. Hell he would yell at me for simply just breathing. Anything was better than going to work. That is why I just sat that ugly green table with sour orange juice staring blankly at the white walls. I looked at my phone to check the time. 7:20. I didn't want to get out of my sleep wear. They were comfy and better than the stupid outfits I have to wear to work. Blue tank top, no bra, gray short shorts, yellow slippers, brown hair un-brushed. That is how I wanted to stay. I inhaled deeply ready to begin my day and put one foot in front of the other. Then boom.

** *END OF FLASHBACK***

Gassed and dragged to... whatever you call this place. "Why don't you come inside?" Murdoc asked. "No thanks." I said. I wasn't sure what to do really. I mean I couldn't go anywhere else on an island. The words just spilled out of my mouth. I didn't know this guy, I knew their music but still. "Well ya' don't really have a choice." the man said as he looked around hinting that we are on an island. I just stared at him. I didn't know what to think. It seemed un-real, I mean all the sudden I'm on this pink island that had a horrible stench. "Either stay here, cold, with a chance of being attacked by damn pirates or come inside the house where there is a warm bed and food." Murdocexplained as he extended his arm to welcome me under it. Pirates, that was another weird thing. Usually I thought pirates only existed in cartoons and movies. I laughed at the thought. I looked at the ground for about a good second and sighed giving in. I walked towards him and he wrapped him arm around my shoulders. I didn't like it at the time. This greasy man touching me. I looked him in the eye and I noticed one was a different color than the other. It was actually really cool looking. I suddenly began to feel comfortable under his arm. I then noticed I was staring at him. He looked down at me giving a muffled chuckle. We walked into the building where there was an elevator. An asian man greeted us. "The lift, the lift boss." the short asian guy said. "Yeah, yeah." Murdoc grumbled. The entrance stunk due to all the trash on the floor. When you walked in it literally felt as if an obnoxious gas punched you in the face with a bad smell. Murdoc led me in the lift wich was covered in graffiti. Stuff I couldn't even read. He pressed a button that read "Studio" he looked at me and I look at him. He smiled at me with his sharp toothed grin. I giggled a bit and stuck my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow at me with an 'is that all you got?' look. He stuck out his snake-like tongue. I widened my eyes. "Holy Fu..." I was interrupted when the door opened. We both walked out and he guided me to a char. "Yeah, sorry about the mess love, I eh don't do much cleanin'." He explained. "Why did you drag me here." I demanded again. "I dunno' I guess I just felt like bringin' you here." he explained. "Bullshit." I said as I stood up to try to suddenly grow his height to intimidate him. "Boy, you've got a mouth on you." he chuckled. I grew angry, I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. He just grinned his devilish grin."Now, why did you bring me here?!" I asked again. He just let out a sort of laugh. I looked at him in the eye and then I looked away from him. I let go of him and sighed. "Sorry love, really." the bassist said even though he didn't mean it. I walked back towards the chair and took a seat. He walked towards me and knelt in front of me. He stared at me, I was trying my hardest not cry and show weakness. To show this man I was not putting up with his crap. "I just want to go home.." I mumbled. He grabbed my wrists "But ya' jus' got here." he joked. I chuckled a bit then looked at him, our faces, our lips were close. He went in for a kiss. My reaction was to kiss him back so I did. I bit his lower lip and he entered the inside of my mouth with his long tongue. We stayed like that for about 5 or 6 seconds until I pulled away. "No.." I whispered. I got up and went quickly went towards the door that had a paper with terrible hand writing that said 'Recording Studio' . Then I felt somebody push me against the door. Murdoc grabbed my arms putting them up against the wall. "Love, you asked for it." he said with an almost devilish grin. To be honest I liked this side of him. His Bad boy 'I-get-what-I-want' attitude turned me on. He went in for a kiss. The kiss was amazing, intense If anything. I was still going to try to fight back thrusting my lower body at him trying to kick him off me. He kept kissing my lips his tongue in my mouth, twirling and dancing with my tongue. I let out a groan into his mouth. He broke away from the kiss as we both panted from lack of air. He let go of my arms assuming I was too tired to keep up a sexual fight. He grabbed my thighs lifting me up from ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was quick to roughly lay me down on his desk. Sending all the papers and little objects flying onto the legs still wrapped around him. He removed his shirt and threw it across the room. I sat up unbuckling his belt as fast as I possibly could. Finally it came undone and I pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He pushed me back down on the desk. He continued to take his hands right in between my boobs. He ripped my blue tank top in half seeing I didn't have a bra on. Less work for him. Then it came time to remove my shorts, since our shoes were somehow thrown across the room with the other clothes and shreds of clothes. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and just spread them freely. He put his fingers right in the waist line of my shorts. He slid them down leaving my underwear on. I lifted my legs up in the air a bit. He continued to take my underwear off leaving me naked. Both of us, naked. He came back up and cupped his hands on my cheeks and kissed me but this time gently and passionately. "Aw come on don't go soft on me now." I said. He didn't hear me. He was in the 'sex zone'.He stood up straight looking down at my body, his hands still on my face. He slid them onto my neck then further down right to my chest before my boobs. He flattened his hands and glided them back to where he stood until he got my legs. He brushed his hands around my hip bone until he got to my thighs. He began to grip them almost digging his nails in my skin. He thrusted himself in my entrance. I gave out a gasp. He closed his eyes as he began thrusting himself inside of me at a steady pace. I immediately let out moans and groans. The pleasure was almost unbearable. I layed both my arms next to me on the sides. I began clawing at the wooden desk as he began to grow a faster pace. Murdoc let out intense groans. I bit my lip almost making it bleed, I was approaching my climax. He stopped and I looked at him. I sat up a bit so I could wrap my hands around his neck. We were both panting, and sweating. Everything seemed to pause except me and him. "Keep going.." I said with heavy breathing. I could barely even get that out there. He put one hand on my back and one hand still on my thigh. "Let me know if I hurt ya, love" he winked at me. Then he started again, with a very fast pace. I started screaming like crazy. His groans were louder too. I doubt you could have heard his groans over my pleasure filled screams. I was losing it. I arched my back to where my chest was against his. I dug my head in his shoulder, clawing at his neck with my nails. "Please." I mumbled into his skin. I looked at him with whatever energy I had left in me. I was going to reach an orgasm. So was he, it was all in his face. I kept mumbling on "Faster, deeper, harder." But he couldn't, for he was already going as hard, fast, and deep as he could. Anything more could kill the both of them. "Say my name." he said with pants so heavy you could barely make out what he was saying. He was going at a slower pace now. "M-Murdoc." I said. "Louder!" he said thrusting in me faster. I moaned, "Murdoc!". He was giving it his all by now. Until finally they both came. "MURDOC!" I screamed out when I came. He gave out a yell out pleasure as well. He pulled out and we both fell to the floor out of exhaustion. My body went numb then I just blacked out.


End file.
